


Let it Snow

by cordeliadelayne



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Hand Jobs, Infidelity, M/M, Offscreen Chase/Cameron, Snow, trying and failing to do the right thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-28 01:50:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6309568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally written for titti who gave the prompt “let it snow”. Set at the beginning of season four. Originally posted to Livejournal in 2007.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Let it Snow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Titti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/gifts).



> Originally written for titti who gave the prompt “let it snow”. Set at the beginning of season four. Originally posted to Livejournal in 2007.

Chase pulled his jacket closer around him and scanned the parking lot. Three and a half minutes until the security guard came back.

“Nervous?” House asked.

Chase refused to reply, his eyes darting between the entrance and the exit. Why he’d agreed to this madcap scheme he didn’t know. Well, he did know but years of non-therapy and denial were keeping his thoughts firmly to themselves.

“Good of you to come.”

Chase ignored him some more, shifting his feet to get some circulation going in his legs. Cameron had told him to keep an eye on the newbies and try to keep them out of trouble. To go in their place with House, to try and find out what was going on. He hadn’t been able to say no, although he’d never had anyone looking after _him_ when he first started; partly because Cameron had been doing that thing with her tongue at the time, and partly because his heart still fluttered every time he heard House’s name.

“Done. Want to look?”

Chase knew he was fighting a losing battle so he turned to look. House could smirk all he liked but he knew that he’d made the decision to look, he hadn’t been tricked into it.

“What do you think?”

“I think we’re going to get arrested. If we don’t freeze to death first.”

House surveyed his handiwork. Chase hadn’t quite followed the reasoning behind the potatoes in the exhaust pipes of every car in this lot, but that wasn’t something he was about to admit. Not while snow was beginning to fall, cold and crisp and likely to settle.

“We’ve got one minute,” he told House instead, not bothering to check his watch. Some things were innate to surgeons, and knowing how long you had to fix a problem was one of them. Of course, when House was the problem you often had to reset your internal clock.

“Lot can happen in a minute,” House replied, sidling up to Chase, his good leg wedging between Chase’s legs, his cane accidentally on purpose settling on his foot.

“Cuddy swapped your Vicodin for viagra again?” he asked, his voice barely wavering. House grinned and leaned forward, breath hot on his ear. Chase took a shallow breath; he would not react, he would not react, he would not…

“Why don’t you bring the blonde and find out?”

“Cameron isn’t interested.”

House’s laugh sent shivers down his spine. “I notice you didn’t include yourself in that?”

“We…umph.” Chase found himself pushed to the floor, a not-surprisingly heavy doctor lying atop of him. The security guard’s flashlight ambled across the wall in a gentle arc, missing them by miles. Chase tried very hard not to do anything but House was looking at him like he wanted to take him apart and put him back together, and he’d had enough of that. So he leaned forward and kissed House, pleased at the shocked reaction on House’s face before House upped the stakes by lifting up his shirt. He retaliated by unbuttoning House’s trousers. House slipped his hand down Chase’s boxers. Chase roughly took hold of House’s erection and angled for a better grip. House panted into his mouth and before long they had settled into a frantic rhythm that had Chase desperate and cursing himself and Cameron but most of all House, and his eyes, and his voice and his damned ability to talk him into anything until everything disappeared in a white haze of god and yes, and more.

Something wet hit his face and for one surreal moment he thought that House was crying. But as his vision cleared he realised that House was pelting him with snowballs.

“Come on, lazy bones...” a set of keys landed painfully on his chest, “you’re driving.”

Chase stayed where he was, his brain still not functioning on anything but a base level, his eyes drifting to House’s ass as he headed towards the road where they’d parked the car. His phone vibrated in his pocket and he fished it out with sticky fingers. Cameron. He ignored it, knowing he’d regret it later. But House was tapping his cane against the ground, the security guard would be back any minute and Chase still had to work out how to move his legs. And the worst thing was that he knew he’d do it all over again.


End file.
